


Easier

by peach_n_creamm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Michael Clifford, Chains, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Leather Kink, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Luke, Sub Michael, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_n_creamm/pseuds/peach_n_creamm
Summary: Luke really wasn't sure where he was. But he knew he felt so so good, and with his hands tied up above him he was helpless to do anything about it. Luckily a few familiar faces are happy to help him.(Loosely based on the Easier MV)(Please read tags and read at your own discretion. Daddy kink does not involve any age play or pet play. The word Daddy is said, which is why it is tagged, but that's all it is.)





	Easier

**Author's Note:**

> A warning for my own peace of mind: please don't attempt any of these activities without doing proper research. This is a very extreme scene that took a whole lot of reality out of the equation. If you're interested in extreme bondage or suspension (either fully or semi suspended), do as much research as you can into it. It can be very dangerous, and you don't want to end up being those people in the ER.
> 
> If yall have questions about this, let me know, either in the comments or my ig or Twitter if you want to be anon.

Luke's eyes fluttered open, his lids glittering like stars. His hands were cold, his shoulders hurt. He tried moving them to regain some feeling. A loud clang filled the air. He tugged harder, only to be met with the resistance of a heavy chain keeping him attached to the ceiling. Large shackles were clamped down around his wrists. The room smelled musty, but underneath the smell of mildew was something floral. Rose, jasmine, ginger, spices. It smelled heavenly, and it made his whole body feel so good. His head was devoid of thought, only warmth and need. His body tingled with electric emotions he didn't quite understand. He let his head loll and take in the heat around him. He looked down, leather pants. They were so tight and unbearably hot. He wanted nothing more than to pull them off. He whimpered as he bucked his hips forward. His breathing was heavy and he letet out a shaky breath as the leather rubbed him just the right way and send shivers up his spine and goosebumps down his arms. 

"Luke." Ashton called out in a sing song voice. He chuckled and walked into the dim light with Michael.

Michael's pupils were blown wider than Luke thought possible. His hands were tied tightly behind him, hands on his elbows. A leather collar covered all but a half inch of his neck. He was attached to Ashton with a chain he'd bunched around his hand. Big silver earrings completed the look. 

Ashton tugged sharply on Michael's chain. He whimpered quietly, "Anything you'd like to have?" 

"Yes, Sir." Michael bat his eyelashes up to him. 

"Use your words." Ashton's commanding words made Luke's pants tighten. He was sure you could see the outline of his cock in the shiny leather.

"May I please taste Luke, Sir?" Michael asked. Ashton kicked him forward and nearly made him collapse into Luke. 

Having the weight of another body on him felt so good. It was like he was starving. Michael was all teeth attacking his neck. Slobby bites up and down his neck quickly turned to bruises. Luke whined when Michael's teeth grazed his fresh hickeys. He let out a load moan when his knee hit Luke's bulge. Ashton pulled on his chain, Michael moved his knee and Luke grinded against the air searching for friction. Michael kissed him, teeth clacked and tongues fought, Luke' s mouth was left wet and slimy. 

Michael's head head rolled back as he moaned. Ashton had snuck up behind him and lightly brushed his fingers over his cock. He grabbed fistfuls of Michael's thick hair and pulled his head back further. He giggled and pushed Michael to the ground. He kicked his knees wider, keeping him open for easy access. He pressed Michael's face against Luke's leather covered cock. Luke moaned at the sensation. Michael ran his tongue up and down the leather.

"Why don't you ask Luke if you can suck him off." Ashton combed his hand through Michael's hair.

"May I please suck your fat cock, Sir?" Michael bucked his hips against the floor. Luke looked at Ashton for permission.

"What do you want baby boy?" He asked. Luke thew his head back as Michael let his teeth graze across his cock gently, "Want your cock sucked?" 

"Yes, please Daddy." Luke begged. Ashton smiled and reached into Luke's pants. He pulled his cock out and waited for Michael's open mouth. He helped guide Michael down and let him take over. Luke moaned loudly and bucked his hips to feel more of the wet heat of Michael's mouth. 

Ashton bent down to talk to Michael, "Open and close one hand for slow down. Open and close both hands for stop."

Michael slowed his pace to nod. Luke felt his tongue run along the underside of his cock. He groaned and let himself just feel good. Ashton chuckled and walked up behind Luke. He gently trailed his fingers along the hickeys Michael left, he pressed careful kisses along each and every bruise. 

Luke thrust harder and faster into Michael's mouth. Michael drooled around his cock, a puddle forming on the ground beneath him. He hummed happily, making Luke's knees shake. Ashton reached up under his shirt and ghosted his hands down his back. He left slow kisses down his neck and up his cheeks. 

Michael opened and closed one of his hands. Ashton slipped his hands to Luke's stomach, and held his hips tightly. He ground harshly onto Luke's ass. Michael popped off his cock and licked him from base to tip.

"Fuck." Luke whimpered quietly. Michael sucked lightly on the head of his cock before swirling his tongue around him. 

"Fuck what baby boy?" Ashton pulled his head back by his long hair. Luke whined loudly. Ashton thrust forward, "Come on, what should be getting fucked?" 

Luke was too distracted by the tugging hair, and the tongue teasing his dripping cock, and the hand holding back his hips, and the way the cuffs felt around his wrists, and the how Michael looked so overwhelmingly happily to taste him, and how blown out his puils-

"Answer me whore." Ashton shook his head lightly and tightened his grip. Luke winced, "Or I'll have Michael stop so he can get fucked by Calum while you watch."

"Please, Daddy." Luke moaned out. 

"Please what?" 

"Please let me watch Michael get fucked." Luke begged. His dignity had left when his cock jumped at the sight of Michael in a collar, already wrecked from who knows what.

"What does Michael think?" Ashton asked. 

"Please, Sir. Want it." Michael muttered. Luke wasn't sure where Calum came from, but he really didn't care. Michael was gently pulled from Luke's cock to kiss Calum. He picked up Michael's chain and pulled him into his lap. Michael ground down on his lap while they kissed.

Ashton wrapped his hand around Luke's swollen cock. He slowly pumped him as he gripped handfuls of his thick hair, "God I love tugging on all this hair. It gives me so much to work with."

Luke watched as Calum slipped of Michael's pants and stood up. He opened Michael's mouth and let him suck him hard and slick. Luke groaned at the slight of Michael's skilled tongue teasing Calum until his eyes rolled back into his skull.

"You know, as much as you seem to love me pulled all this beautiful thick hair, maybe you'd enjoy this more." Ashton wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed. The hand on his cock picked up pace. 

Luke let out a choked moaned while Calum pushed Michael face down into the ground and slowly pressed into him. Luke bucked forward into Ashton's hand. The hand around his throat tightened.

"Don't move." Ashton said. Luke forced every muscle in his body to stay still. Calum pounded slowly into Michael. Michael begged for more, harder faster. But Calum never went faster, just slow, teasingly long strokes.

Luke felt heat building in his belly. His breathing was ragged, his felt his body tensing up, "I'm gonna cum."

"No you're not." Ashton let go of him and took a step back to let him shake with need until the threat had passed, "You can cum when Calum is finished with Michael."

"Yes, Daddy." Luke muttered quietly, "Please come pull my hair again."

Ashton was happy to oblige. Luke whimpered. He watched Calum slowly work Michael into putty. Calum yanked back on his chain to hold him up above the ground. Michael's back arched and his eyes fluttered close. He hummed loudly, but he struggle to let out any other noises. Calum pounded harder and faster, pulling Michael back with each thrust. Soon the ground was painted with Michael's cum. His whole body shook, and visibly tensed up. Calum sputtered to a halt, groaning as he buried himself inside Michael. He gently lowered him down to the floor and pulled out.

Michael took long deep breaths to recover. Luke could see the cum dripping down his thighs. Ashton had moved on from Luke's hair to grabbing fistfuls of his ass and biting down on his neck like a vampire.

"What a pretty show you put on." Ashton grinned at them, "Wasn't it baby boy?"

"So good." Luke panted out.

"Think we should give Mikey a break and play with Calum for a little while?" Ashton asked. Luke nodded as he stared at Michael's shaking knees, still stuck in the same position, floating on air, "Good boy. Calum, come here and occupy the baby for me."

Calum slunk over and kissed Luke's cheek softly. His soft cock still hung out of his pants. Luke wanted more than anything to drop to his knees and swallow him down and feel him grow in his mouth. Calum brought a hand up to caress his face gently. He brushed his thumb across his bottom lip and Luke began to suck lightly, Calum chuckled. 

"No Ash calls you baby boy." He smiled and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. It was quickly replaced with two fingers. He sucked diligently, swirling his tongue between his fingers.

Across the room Ashton was softly kissing Michael's forehead. His pants were back on and Ashton started to undo the buckles keeping his forearms locked together. He kissed his cheeks and whispered something into his ear before walking back to Luke.

"What a good boy." He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. He eyed Calum fingers in his mouth, "Take a couple steps back."

Luke was too busy purring at all the gentle touches. Ashton pulled his hair, forcing his mouth off Calum's fingers, and slapped him, "I said take a couple steps back."

Luke's eyes widened and he stepped back, leaving him at an angle with his ass jutting out. 

"Good boy. Can't be too soft on you." He smiled and pecked his lips. He knelt down and pulled his pants down further, "Second position, toes in."

Luke widened his stance and turned his toes in. He felt like he could be knocked over any second if not for the chains attaching him to the ceiling.

"Perfect." Ashton smiled and brushed a finger up his cock. Luke shuttered. Calum snuck up behind him and gently pressed a saliva soaked finger inside him. Luke was far from virgin, but he hadn't ever thought to put anything up there. It burned, he bit his lip and whimpered. Ashton grabbed his balls and gently tugged, he let his tongue swirl around the head.

Luke focused on Ashton below him and let himself relax. He felt Calum's finger slide in a little easier. Before he really felt prepared for it, another finger was added. He gasped and tensed back up. 

Ashton stroked him slowly, "Just relax baby boy. It'll feel so so good."

Luke took deep breaths and felt Calum work him open, pressing deeper and deeper. Calum kissed his neck softly, everything he did was gentle and soft. Soon his moans filled the room. 

"Do you need something baby boy?" Ashton asked, gazing up at him.

"Please fuck me, Daddy." Luke begged, "Please."

"Do you deserve it?" Ashton asked. Walking his fingers up his cock.

"Yes, Daddy. Want your cock." He moaned. 

"Only because you asked oh so nicely." Ashton stood up. Calum let his fingers slide out. Ashton pulled him over and pushed him to his knees. Calum swallowed Ashton down and slobbered on his cock until he was dripping. Ashton let his head fall back as he fucked Calum's mouth. He pulled out once he was hard enough to fuck him. 

"We're gonna do something a little tricky, but just trust me baby boy, okay?" Ashton said. Luke nodded, "Good boy. Step forward. Little more. There we go. Now I need you to jump when I grab you."

Ashton looped his hands under Luke's thighs. Luke jumped as best he could with the awkward angle. Ashton picked him up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Luke's stomach already burned trying to keep him up, but Ashton was strong and kept him aloft.

Calum helped guide Ashton's cock to his ass so he could slowly press in. Luke winced with pain. Calum pressed kisses into his neck. He helped him relax a little and let Ashton settle the rest of the way in. He slowly pumped in and out, he bit his lip and started to speed up a little bit. He hit something deep inside him and Luke melted. He moaned and swore and begged for more. The burn in his abs only added to his pleasure. 

"More please Daddy." Luke screamed. 

"More what baby boy." Ashton asked. He was pounding hard into him.

"Need more." Luke begged. Ashton was about to entice an answer out of him with a good hard slap to his ass when he felt Michael nuzzle against his thigh. He slowed to a stop making Luke whimper. He cock was leaking onto his shirt.

"What do you need?" Ashton asked, trying not to let his irritation show.

"May I please be more Sir? Wanna be filled up." He bat his eyelashes. 

"What a good idea. Want Mikey to come help, baby boy?" Ashton asked. Luke nodded, "Okay. I'm setting you down now. Let go of me."

Ashton set him back down on the ground. Michael picked his harness up with his teeth and carried it to Calum. Ashton lined himself up from behind and began to slowly press in. He thrust with hard, steady strokes. Luke swore he could see Ashton's cock through his stomach. Michael came back and bent himself over Ashton took his chain and helped hold him upright. He took just a moment's pause to line up Luke's cock.

Ashton thrust forward and both Luke and Michael moaned loudly. Luke had never been so happy in his life. He felt so incredibly full and hot, and Michael's ass felt so tight and warm on his cock. 

Calum stepped in front of Michael and held his cock out for him. Michael happily swallowed it down and let himself be fucked from both ends. He felt too good to bother stopping the drool dripping from his mouth.

"Daddy, may I please cum?" Luke asked. He wasn't sure if he could fight it off. 

"No. You get to cum last baby boy." Ashton said, just pounding harder. He tugged Luke's hair back and kissed him sloppily. All teeth and tongues and saliva, "Little Mikey doesn't get to swallow either. Has to just sit there with a mouthful of cum."

Michael moaned, sending vibrations up Calum's cock. He throat burned from abuse, his body ached from holding his arms behind his back. His neck ached from staying perfectly upright. He was thoroughly worn out. But he wanted nothing more than to be filled with cum. 

Calum grabbed hold of Michael's hair as he came. He moaned loudly and thrust into his mouth. Michael did his very best not to swallow a drop. Calum pulled out and covered his mouth to keep him from spitting. He was nearly ready to tap out, but he was nearing his own climax.

Luke whimpered. He was overwhelmed, and yet he still craved more, "Choke me, Daddy." 

Ashton wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeazed. Luke squirmed. Michael let out a loud groan, trying to keep his mouth closed, and came hard onto the floor. He flashed his jazz hands at Ashton. 

"Go ahead and swallow." Ashton told him. Michael swallowed the cum in his mouth. Calum helped pick him up to recover.

Ashton gripped Luke's hips and pounded into him so hard the only sound left was moans and skin slapping on skin. 

"Please can I cum Daddy? Need it so bad." Luke begged. 

"Has everyone cum yet, whore?" Ashton asked. 

"No, Daddy." He shook his head. 

"Then no." He spoke sharply. 

Luke's whole world was becoming centered on how hard and painfully purple his cock was becoming. His knees were weak. His ass burned in the best way it could. 

Finally. After what felt like an eternity, Ashton pulled his head back, "Cum for me baby boy."

Luke cried out as he came harder than he ever had before. At the same time, Ashton climaxed and filled him up. Luke's toes curled and let all his weight fall onto the chains above him. Ashton held him tightly. 

"Good boy. You did so so good baby boy." Ashton said. Luke closed his eyes and let himself exist in bliss for a moment.


End file.
